The Power Within
by AvalbaneWindwalker
Summary: What is a girl to do when the only way to live is to find a mate powerful enough to save her from herself? Kagome finds out she is more than just a miko, she's far more powerful. But with this power comes death; unless a certain human hater can have the heart to save her. Come find out!
1. Chapter 1

!Disclaimer alert! I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha! (_Sits in corner and cries!)_

**The Power Within**

A painful scream rang out through the clearing as a raven haired beauty crumpled to the ground in pain. Out of no where a barrier sprang up and surrounded the woman, now she could scream as loud as she wanted without attracting unwanted attention. The crackling of electricity had hair billowing around her lithe frame, bouncing off the sides of the barrier and dancing across her porcelain skin. Perspiration collected along her body as she once again crumpled in pain and another silent scream was ripped from her throat as wave of immense power released itself from her body. She felt like she was dieing; which she was, slowly dieing. Her only chance at surviving seemed further and further out of reach, time slipping through her delicate fingers, and not a single thing she could to slow it down or stop it completely.

"_If only I could do what Keade had told me, but I don't know how much time I have nor do I now how to find the right one"_ The woman thought to herself.

One last burst of light exploded from her body and left her in a heap on the forest floor, trying to regain what breath she could. Her cerulean eyes looking, but not seeing, lost in thought she was. This is the way things have been now for a few months for her. The last encounter her and her group had with Naraku, that where it started.

**Flashback**

_Naraku had successfully knocked out everyone in the Inu-Tachi group, all except her and Shippo, who at the point in time was trying his hardest to create a distraction so Kagome and Kiliah could get their friends the hell out of here. That's when it happened, Shippo, her son, captured in one of Naraku's disgusting tentacles. _

_ Seeing her beloved kit in distress or the fact that everyone else that was in life threatening danger as well or maybe a combination of both factors caused a change in Kagome. Something inside her mind body and soul snapped like a dry twig, an overwhelming flow a power raced through her being giving her eerie glow. She felt for the first time since falling through the well those four years ago powerful, very powerful. She immediately cast a barrier around herself and fallen comrades. As she narrowed her eyes at Naraku, she lifted her hand and a bow a pure blue light manifest out of thin air in her hand. The bow had no real form but it was there none the less. _

"_**LET HIM GO YOU PIECE OF UNWANTED TRASH!"** she screamed as she took aim._

_ Naraku looked at her in shock. Never in his existence since becoming a half-demon, had he ever felt or seen have such powered. Just her aura alone was dissolving some of his tentacles that where trying to break through her barriers. He knew not win right at that moment. He had used most of his energy just trying to kill the other three._

"_Well my little miko, it has been fun, but alas I've grown bored and am done playing for today." He chuckled as a cloud a miasma swirled around him and he vanished._

"_Dammit, that bustard!" Kagome screamed_

_ Shippo who was none to kindly drop to the ground when Naraku vanished was near tears as he ran to Kagome. She instantly dropped to her knees and enveloped him her protecting arms._

"_I was so scared Kagome! I thought for sure we were done for this time!" Shippo exclaimed as he burrowed his face into Kagome's bosoms._

"_I know so did I, but it's over for now." She stated._

"_That was amazing Kagome, where did you learn to do that and where did you get some much power!" Shippo inquired._

_ Kagome looked around the clearing they were fighting in and sighed, "Shippo I don't really know, but right now we need to get the other back to Keade's to heal. I'll ask her if she knows anything about what has happened here, but that is after their wounds are treated. But promise me you wont mention this to anyone alright, we don't want them to worry, they already have enough to worry about, I don't want to add for stress." She stated._

"_I won't Kagome, I promise, but, uhhh…. How exactly are we going to get them out of here?" he asked_

"_You ride with Inuyasha on Kiliaha back to Keade's , we are not that from the village this time, tell her that Sango and Miroku are injured as well and to send some men to help me bring them there. I'll stay here and protect them until them." She said_

_ As Shippo left with his cargo, Kagome sat beside her two most trusted friends inside a barrier of her creation thinking on how she was able to actually put up a barrier along with other things she was finding out she could do with her powers. It was amazing really but she had a nagging felling there was more too it and she by damit was going to get answers._

_ Little before nightfall everyone was safely in the village, bandaged and asleep. Kagome was sitting by the fire thinking of a way to broach the subject to Keade. She took a quick peek at Inuyasha and found him to still be deeply asleep. As she tiptoed over to the old woman, Shippo reach out and grabbed her ankle._

"_Please can I come with you, I want to know to?" he asked_

_ She looked down at him and smiled, picked him up._

"_Now Shippo," she whispered. "You can, but you have to promise that no matter what we find out you must not tell others, only you Keade and unfortunately Naraku knows and that's the way it will stay for now."_

"_Okay I won't tell but can I ask why?" Shippo inquired._

"_Because Shippo, something doesn't fell right. You remember when half my soul was taken and resides in Kikyo? Shippo nodded yes. "And how I can feel her all the time?" again he nodded. "Well I cant anymore, but the other half of my soul did not return to me, but yet I feel whole."_

_ Shippo looked astonished "But what does that mean?"_

" _I don't now sweetie, all I know is that even though I feel whole, I feel as if I am running out of time for something now, this power is so immense that it's like it cant fit inside me." She stated to him._

_ They made their way over to the old woman who was making more salve for Sango's injuries._

"_Keade" Kagome asked_

"_Yes child."_

"_We need to talk" And she went into great detail of what happened earlier today._

_ As Keade sat there listening to the young girl, she slowly came to a startling conclusion._

"_Ye child are truly not the reincarnation of my sister Kikyo! Ye are something completely different!" she exclaimed_

"_What do you me something different?" Kagome asked._

"_Ye are an elemental miko my child. Something far more powerful than an ordinary miko. Ye still have the purification powers of mikos, but you also control the elements. But oh ye poor child, this comes with a great cost to ye." Keade stated._

"_What cost are you talking about? What's going to happen to me?" Kagome asked a little bit frightened._

"_The cost is your life. Now wait before ye panic Kagome, there is a chance for ye, you have to find a mate that has enough power to combine with your to balance the turbulence with in ye." Keade stated._

"_What would happen if I don't find the m..m..mate?" Kagome stuttered_

"_The power that resides in ye will slowly try to find an outlet. When this happens it will cripple ye with so much pain that it will eventually tear you apart from the inside." Keade told her sadly._

"_But how is it that I know how to use my priestess powers without training now?" Kagome asked._

"_with the release of ye powers, it unlocked the knowledge within ye past down from your ancestors." Keade stated._

_ As Keade sat there watching Kagome process what she had just learned she became curious, "Kagome, are ye going to tell the others?"_

"_uhhh….. No. They were unconscious like I said before, I don't want to make them worry anymore than they have to. When you said I could control the elements how can I learn to do that? I know my priestess powers but not those?" she asked._

"_that my child is will be hard either you must find someone to train you or train yourself." Keade stated._

"_Oh okay, when I go home, I'll look through some of my grandfather's scrolls, see if they could help me." She said._

_ Keade sat and looked at the girl before her, (nay not girl, woman) Keade thought. (She will be the one to save us all, as long as she lives till the) she thought sadly_


	2. Chapter 2

*Little man walks on to stage.* "Avalabane Windwalker does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, nor does she make profit from her fictions. Ummm is that all mistress?"

Ava: Yes very good Jaken! Just to let my readers know, we left off while in flashback mode, we will still be there in this chapter with some flashback flashbacks hehe.

**Chapter 2**

When Kagome had left her friends in the care of the old priestess to go home, she had spent three days shifting through piles upon piles of scrolls. Everyone that she read did not have the answers she needed.

"Man I have looked even in the library not evens anything there either. Wait! I know, maybe the next time that we are in the Western Lands, or ran into Lord Sesshomaru, he could help me. He said that since I had saved Rins life from her sickness, if I ever need anything to ask him as a payment for that. I could ask him to see some of his scrolls, of coarse it has to be done privately or SOMEONE will have a literal bitch fit, OHHHHH GOD! I'll have to tell Sesshomaru why I need his help, oh this is just ridiculous!" Kagome said aloud, talking to no one but herself, unless you count the blob that was Buyo on her bed.

With her mind made up, she packed her things said goodbye to her family and jumped back 500 yrs. To the feudal era. As she climbed out she was hit with immense pain, it felt like something was clawing its way out of her stomach. Her skin felt like it was on fire as an unnatural wind began to blow around her. In the next twenty seconds, she was brought to her knees as a gut reaching scream was ripped from her lips. Pillars of light erupted from her small frame; as a barrier was shot up around her to keep her safe in her weaken state. All this pain and screaming seemed to never end, and with what seemed like hours, it finally stopped. Kagome tried, and with several failed attempts, got up and very slowly made her way back to the village. She was completely oblivious to the big green eyes that were following after to her.

"Oi wench! Where the hell have you been! We've been waiting for hours!" A certain red-clad figure screamed.

"Inuyasha….."Kagome calmly said, a little too calmly for said red-clad figure who was taking a few steps back but still staring at her with hate filled eyes.

"SIT!"

"UH!" Down he went cussing with dirt in his mouth.

Kagome sighed, this was too much really, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry but all of you were so badly injured that I used all of my supplies. I went home to go get some more, but I had to go buy them since I was out at home as well."

"Lady Kagome, what happen to Naraku, how is it that you escaped without injury?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"Yeah wench! What ya do huh, give him our shards in ezchange for your life!" Inuyasha screamed with such hate.

"SSIITT!" Kagome screamed, but this time instead of the normal four foot Inuyasha crater, it turned into a twenty foot hole! Sango was wide eyed, mouth to floor with a Halloween Kirara in her lap. Shippo of course was in the corner snickering. Miroku had a shocked face before he smiled. He stood and took Kagome by the arm and walked he to the well.

Kagome was still so mad she didn't acknowledge Miroku's actions. She was to lost in her memories.

(Here it is the flashback flashback! HAHAHAH! Okay maybe I need to lay off the frappachinos, only two a day not six)

_Inuyasha and her relationship change drastically a few months ago and you bet your ass it was over Kikyo!_

_ Kikyo has actually kidnapped her this time. Inuyasha was sooo stupid he didn't know what to so he was actually frozen in place with Miroku trying helplessly to snap him out of it while Sango was in chance. Sango had almost caught up to them but the soul stealers put a stop to it._

_ When Kikyo finally stopped, she pulled a dagger from he sleeve._

"_Kikyo! What in the world are you doing?" Kagome screamed._

_Said dead woman just looked at her and smiled, "I'm taking back what is rightfully mine. You are too weak and useless for this journey."_

_Kagome just sat there in shock. Kikyo was going to kill her and there was no one to save her now, what kind of sick joke were the Kamis playing on her this time._

"_But what do you think Inuyasha will say Kikyo! You can't just kill me!" Kagome shouted at the undead woman. Kikyo just laughed at the shaken girl._

"_When Inuyasha sees me in the living flesh, he'll forget all about you and will forgive….."_

"_KIKYO! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Shouted Inuyasha as he broke through the tree line. He didn't know what to do, here was his love holding a dagger to Kagome's neck._

"_Inuyasha, if I kill her, I will be alive once more and we can defeat Naraku together! You know I am much stronger than her." Kikyo stated._

_ Kagome all the while sat there in shock, it looked like Inuyasha was actually thinking about it._

"_Inuyasha, do you love me?"Kikyo asked him with pleading eyes._

"_Of course I do Kikyo! I have and will always love you!" Inuyasha shouted._

_(Oh my God! He's going to let her kill me!) Kagome thought_

_With tears running down her heart shaped face as Inuyasha looked from her to Kikyo and back to her. _

"_Fine, just make it quick, she deserves that. I'll tell her mother she was killed by a rouge demon."_

"_WHAT!" Kagome screamed, without thinking she jabbed her elbow into Kikyo stomach and subdued Inuyasha and took off full speed back to the group. She asked Sango if she could use Kirara and fell to the well. As soon as she got to the clearing that held her transport home, she hopped of the fire cat and ran to the well. Just as she was at the edge she was pulled back by her hair._

"_Where the hell you think you are going wench!" the Half-breed growled_

"_LET ME GO INUYASHA! I'm GOING HOME! Have KIKYO help you from now on I'M DONE!" she screamed_

"_Going hoe huh? Well I'll put a stop to that" he said, Kagome just looked at him as he pulled his sword and the infamous "WIND SCARE!" echoed through the clearing. She watched in slow motion as the demonic winds tore through the wood of the old bone eaters well like it was made of paper. Her way home gone, her family gone, everything, every damn thing that was precious to her was now gone….forever. _

_ Inuyasha just reshethed his sword, and walked away. Kagome collapsed on the ground, at first it was a few sniffles here and there. By the time Miroku and Sango got there she was in full blown hysterics! Miroku knew in the bottom of his heart what had happened but he was still in shock. To take her home and family away was just plain out evil._

(End of that flashback flashback sorry)

Ever since then Inuyasha treated her like dirt, of course only when Sango and the others were not around. Inuyasha made sure she kept her mouth shut; she still had a few nasty cuts on her hip from the last time.

Still lost in her thought, she didn't hear that Miroku was talking to her.

"Kagome!"

"Uhh… sorry I kind of zoned out, what you say?"

Miroku smiled thankful she was okay. "I was saying, your energy has change, as well as your aura, is there anything you would like to talk about?" he asked.

Kagome looked at Miroku and sighed. She saw him as an older brother, (older perverted brother) she thought. (I guess it couldn't hurt to have someone else to know)

And she did, of course she made him promise not to tell anyone else, he agreed only as long as she let him help, to which she happily agreed.

*PRESENT TIME NOW! YAY!*

"Finally!" Kagome sighed as she let down her barrier.

"MAMA! Are you alright?" a concerned Shippo Squealed.

"Yes Kagome, how do you fair? This one looked like it was worse." Miroku asked

"It was Miroku. I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't keep this up, the other will find out. I'm actually surprised though" Kagome said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well remember when I told you Kikyo tried to kill me?" Miroku nodded

"Well since that day, we haven't seen her, nor have I seen Inuyasha leave to find her at night. I know that she is alive now that I don't carry her other part of her soul, so why hasn't she shown up yet?" she question as the trio made their way back to camp.

: I don't know Kagome, it is strange though." Miroku commented.

As they left, they never saw the golden eyes that had just witness the whole scene. When the comrades left, he turned away. (_This I must find out about. What has happened to my bastard of a brother's wench? She is far more powerful than before. Yes, I will find out more, but how ids the question.)_ And with that, the regal figure turned and headed back in the direction he came from, with many questions that needed answers, which he was sure he would get.

*** Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all will enjoy! Please review! * HAHAHAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! I KINDA UHH… WAIT… MY COMPUTER HAD AN ACCODENT, NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT, IT WAS MURDERED! MY TWO _LOVELY, INNOCENT, _5 YEAR OLD NEPHEWS (_THAT SOMEONE WAS SUPOSE TO BE WATCHING MIND YOU)_ DECIDED IT WOULD BE FUN TO SEE IF MY LABTOP COULD SWIM! NEEDLESS TO SAY, I'VE HAD NO WAY TO UPDATE MY STORY! BUT NOW I AM BACK! SO HERE ARE THE CHAPTERS YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

_LAST TIME: AS THE COMARRADES LEFT THE CLEARING THEY NEVER NOTICE THE GOLDEN EYES THAT WITNESSES THE WHOLE SCENE._

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru walked back to his small pack, with the many questions he had running a muck in his head. He wanted answers and he wanted them fast, the only way he knew to get them was to ask the source. That being said, Sesshomaru knew he was about to do something that was going to give him a headache the size of Edo. As he broke through the tree line that encompassed the campsite, he looked immediately for his annoying little retainer.

"Jaken." He called.

"Y…Yes lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken cowardly replied.

"Find Rin and Ah Un, we will be leaving shortly, I have business that needs to be tended to, and I want the three of you to stay close if everything goes through as I plan." The regal form stated.

"Yes my lord. May this humble, lowly servant ask to what this business pertains to?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed just slightly. Jaken began to see his life flash before his bulbous eyes….yet again.

"Not that it is any concern as to what this Sesshomaru does," he growled, "We will be joining my Half-brother's pack in the hunt for Naraku, some things have caught my interest, and if I want answers, that is where I will find them." He calmly stated.

Jaken on the other hand was going to pass out very soon from hyperventilating. "Uhh… Master Sesshomaru, not that I am, the lowly servant, questioning your powers or anything of the sort, how exactly are you going to convince the group to let you join them?"

For once Sesshomaru didn't punish the poor imp, he had good reason to worry. After all, he and his brother were not on speaking terms, and it would most likely be a fight the minute he stepped in his brother's encampment.

"That has already been taken care of. All I need to do is speak with the Alphas of the pack, which unfortunately will be my brother." Sesshomaru sneered.

"But you said ALPHAS, buy meaning more than one, who is the other?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru smiled, Jaken fainted. _(She is the alpha, even if she does not yet realize it. She is far more powerful now than before, that makes her stronger, and therefore, she is the Alpha female of that pack. Soon I will have my answers.)_ Sesshomaru thought with a smirk.

As the last stars of the night said good-bye to the moon, Sesshomaru, and his pack were making their way to the clearing the Inu-tachi camped in. all Sesshomaru could think was either this would prove to be entertaining, or bloody, either way was fine with him.

As morning broke, Kagome was already up making breakfast. One would think with what went on last night, she would not be up yet, but since the incident with Inuyasha, she wanted to be awake before him no matter what she couldn't trust him, not now not ever. As she filled the last bowls she was thinking about how she was going to train her powers in the elements and with combat with weapons and hand to hand, after and if Sesshomaru lets her read his scrolls, when she felt a very powerful demonic aura approaching with a weaker demon and a…..(_wait human?)_ she thought curiously.

Kagome stood up with bow and arrow at the ready, "Who Goes there, come out and show yourself or you leave me no choice but to kill you!" she shouted

"KEH! Like you could Kagome!" Inuyasha jabbed as he walked pass her with his sword over his shoulder.

"**SIT!"**

***WHAM***

"mfph mrph" crater said

Kagome smirked but returned her attention back to the tree line. "I will not repeat myself!" she yelled

Just as she was about to shoot, out stepped the Lord of the West. "That will not be necessary Miko."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Inuyasha screamed, "Here to take Tetsusaiga again, I'll just….

"SIT!"

"hpmf" Kagome glared at the crater. She turned back to Sesshomaru and bowed. "I am sorry for his remarks my lord, may I ask why we are graced with your presence?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, not that anyone could tell. (_She shows respect to me, but not to her alpha? Interesting.)_ "I have come to speak to you and the half-breed pertaining to some useful information." Sesshomaru stated. "If you will allow, I will talk to you first since the half-breed is unavailable at the moment."

Kagome turned to the other in the group then back to him. (_what should I do?)_ she thought. "only on one condition, we don't leave this clearing agree?" she asked

"Agree." He stated.

They walked to the edge of the clearing, far enough away so no one would listen, but still within sight of the others. "what is this information you have Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"It's merely an idea than information Miko." He stated

"Then what?"

"I would like our packs to combine forces to hunt down and destroy Naraku. It would benefit us both as well. The lord stated. Kagome did a very good impression of the said lord with one eyebrow rose up in her bangs. (_hn… cute. What the hell, where that thought come from)_ he asked himself. (she_ is not cute, respectable yes, but still human, NOT CUTE!)_

"Explain." Kagome asked

"Not only will our combined forces be more difficult for Naraku, but you will have extra protection for the shard you seek. I can give you my word as a lord that I will not harm any members of your pack, as long as you won't harm any in mine." The lord said.

Kagome thought for a minute the asked, "How can I trust you? You and I do not have the best trust in each other."

"Simple, I will make a blood oath with you. If one of use breaks the oath they will die, is that satisfactory for you?" he asked.

Sesshomaru actually was impressed, (_**she is smart, was not going to accept easily, good pack leader**_**)** his beast growled in his head. (_GO AWAY!)_ he growled to his beast.

"So you are saying we make this blood oath and if either of us breaks it, we die?" she asked.

"Yes, that is what I said" he stated.

"well I can agree on those terms, but I have terms of my own." Kagome said

"What are you terms Miko?" Sesshomaru asked, he was actually interested in her terms, so far she proved to him that she was defiantly the female alpha of this group.

"You will let me read some of your scrolls about mikos. I know you have some really, really old ones. I need information for my self." She stated.

"Why" The lord asked.

"I'll tell you at your home, I promise."

"Fine, that is expectable."

"Okay, but what will we do about IT?" she asked.

"IT?" Sesshomaru was actually confused.

"OH! Sorry, I meant Inuyasha." She snickered.

"I only really need to speak to one alpha, and you are the alpha female of this pack, and I only need to make the oath with one alpha, one alpha being you, we can do the oath first, and then deal with IT later" He smirked.

"Heh," she laughed, " Fine let's do this oath. I have a feeling by the time we're through, IT won't be coming out of a crater anytime soon." Kagome said with a little giggle.

As the two walked back to the others, Sesshomaru couldn't help but glance at the young miko. Her whole persona had change, she carried herself higher now, and she had an air of absolution about her. No longer was there an annoying hormonal child walking beside him, but a full fledge woman.

"how pray-tell, are you going to deal with the half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That is my little secret. Let's just say, I have a few tricks I can pull, you'll just have to wait." Kagome stated

"Hn."

**Okay, chapter three is done, yay! Okay on to the other chapters I promised you. Please don't beat me! I am working on it as fast as I can! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

** I do not own nor make profit off any of the characters. **

**(But I so wish I did own them, ) Just had to put that in there, things might slow down a little bit, had two people quit at my job so now I have to pull extra hrs, and train new employees. YAY! I promise I will try as hard as I can to update as soon as possible. Now on to the story!**

_Last time:_

_As the two walked back to the others, Sesshomaru couldn't help but glance at the young miko. Her whole persona had change, she carried herself higher now, and she had an air of absolution about her. No longer was there an annoying hormonal child walking beside him, but a full fledge woman._

Sango and Miroku watch on as the two on the other side of the clearing were talking. They really didn't know what to think about this situation, but they trusted Kagome, if she felt at all uncomfortable, she would give them a sign. As they waited, Shippo was busy showing Rin how much fun it was torturing the body that was at the bottom of the twenty foot crater by throwing things, very interesting things like, bugs, little fire balls, some rocks, ect , the whole time the would laugh at what noises the thing in the bottom would make. Jaken was just watching his lord and the miko as they made their way back to the two groups.

_With Kagome and Sesshomaru_

"So Miko, This Sesshomaru is curious as to why you agreed to join our packs?" the lord asked.

"Well it is just as you said; I will have more than enough protection for the shards and for myself since I am the keeper of the shards. Here lately, your brother and I have not been on speaking terms, so when it comes to my protection, all I have is myself and Sango and Miroku." Kagome stated.

"Hn…We will need witnesses from both our packs while we do the oath." Sesshomaru said.

"Sango!" Kagome hollered as her and Sesshomaru walked back to the others.

"I need you and Miroku to witness the blood oath that Lord Sesshomaru and I will make." Kagome said

Sango was literally flabbergasted, "But Kagome if you break it you will DIE!" Sango screamed.

"I know, but so will he if HE breaks it as well." She said.

"She had a point." Miroku said, more to his self than to the others, but the heard him, so he felt like he would elaborate. "I mean, Kagome we know would not break it, I am also positive that Lord Sesshomaru is more honorable than that." He said.

"Exactly what I am thinking!" Kagome squeaked. _and he is also going to take us to his home and let me look through his scrolls, I might find a way after all Miroku. _She had learned a few weeks ago that she could communicate telepathically, by accident mind you, but it came in handy. Only thing was, Miroku couldn't answer her back, but he heard her, and he could do nothing but smile. (_Great, I hope she does find a solution to her plight.)_ He thought to his self.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's aura shift and saw the reaction of the monk. (_That felt familiar, it felt like...hn...)_ He couldn't remember, that was strange, he knew that of aura shift, and what it meant, but for the life of him, he could not remember. (_yes many questions I need answered as soon as we get to my home.)_

"I will have Jaken for my Witness; I do not want my ward to witness for she is too young. Jaken!" Scrambling did Jaken come to his Lord.

"Shippo, you stay with Rin do you understand." Kagome said

"Yes mother, I understand." Shippo stated as he made his way back over to Rin and AhUn

"Mother?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes, Rin is your ward correct?" he nodded "Shippo is now my son, since the well was destroyed; I have adopted him as my own." She said softly with a smile as she watched the little orange tail bound off to Rin. "Okay, so how do we do this?" Kagome asked as she turned back to the lord.

"Simple really, we cut each other's hands, and I mean exactly as it SOUNDS." He said sternly.

"okay….." she gulped, she forgot for a second on how scary he could be.

"I have to cut your hand and you mine, understand." She nodded "Then we put our cut hands together and make our oath. We must say that we will not harm each others pack members." He stated.

Kagome looked at him a little confused, "What about my terms?"

"I will do it only for the fact you accepted the oath." He said, witch was true. When she asked about the scrolls the first time, he thought he would do it out of respect for her, and the fact that he could get his answers faster than he thought.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and took his claw to her palm and made a clean straight cut down the middle. Kagome took her arrow and did the same for Sesshomaru.

"I Sesshomaru, make the Blood Oath with the Miko Kagome, to not harm any of her pack members or I forfeit my life." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at him then to her friends, (_I'm doing this for them.)_ she thought to herself. "I the Miko Kagome, make the Blood Oath with Sesshomaru the Lord of the Western Lands, to not harm any of his pack members or I forfeit my life." She stated.

As their hands touched, they started to glow, Sesshomaru's green and Kagome's a soft teal color. You could see the blood mix between their clenched hands. As the light faded their cuts healed. "It is done." Sesshomaru said

"Wow! What was that light/" she asked

"You are now immune to my aura and poison as I am to your aura and powers. They now flow through our blood waiting in dormant for one of us to break the oath. Our powers are what will kill us." He said.

Kagome was shocked but hey, that is one hell of an oath! Just everyone was done, a certain forgotten half demon was making his way to them.

"What the fuck Kagome! I'm pack leader! You are just the shard detector, you are so stupid!" He ranted as he was making his way to her. Kagome didn't know what happened but she was sick of being treated like dirt, on instinct alone she raised her hand palm out to the unsuspecting half-breed and a ball of fire shot out and hit Inuyasha right in the chest, knocking him several feet away. Sango and Miroku were gaped mouth Kirara was now hiding in Miroku's robes, Shippo was laughing (wait Shippo laughing? Oh yeah! Ha Ha) Sesshomaru had one elegant eyebrow raised _(Fire from her hand?! How? She can't be!)_ He screamed in his head. Jaken was floored…literally…being dragged by AhUn carrying Rin as they made their way to their lord.

As Inuyasha stood up, he notices two things, well four. He had a hole in the middle of his fire robe, the edges were burned, his skin was chard and smoking, and damn he hurt like hell! _(how did she do that!?)_ he thought as he looked across the clearing at her. Kagome herself didn't know, she kept staring at her hand.

"Uhhh….can we get moving to your home now Lord Sesshomaru." She asked as she looked at her hand still.

(_Why do I smell confustion and fear coming from her? Does she not know how she just did that? I must pay close attention to her now.)_ he thought

"Indeed, we will head out now." He said.

As everyone was heading out, they had the same thought on their minds, what the hell was going on? As night approached they stopped to make camp. Sango and Kagome went to the hot spring that was located three hundred yards away, surrounded by ferns and ivy, and really tall bushes. Both of the women's eyes were all sparkly and shiny. One thought was on their minds when the saw this beautiful place, _(THIS IS PERFECT FOR GIRLTIME!)_ They quickly stripped, and all but dived into the luke warm water. As they began their soak, Sango was thinking about all the times that Kagome and Miroku had wondered off in the middle of the night. Now she didn't think something like that was happening but she knew something was and she decided that since they were finally alone she would ask.

"Kagome, what happened back there, what has been happening with you these last few months. You disappear some nights and don't return till it is almost dawn. Shippo knows and Miroku, why can't I? Do you not trust me anymore, Why can't I KNOW?!" Sango demanded.

Kagome sighed. "I really didn't want to worry you Sango, you have enough to worry about with Naraku having your bother and all." She said

"Kagome, I love you like a sister, and ever since the well was destroyed, I have made sure that I would protect you like I couldn't with Kohaku. What ever it is, I will be by your side, no matter what. You have always been there for me, you always put others before yourself, for once lean on me, I will do all that I can to help you, you just have to tell me what is wrong." Sango said with tears in her eyes.

Kagome sat there and just looked at Sango. She smiled she knew she couldn't hide it from her anymore, so with explanations, tears, then hugs and hope, the two women became much closer to one another. Sango felt helpless about the situation and the remedy, but she would help. Even if there wasn't much that she could do, she could be there for Kagome like she was for her. If anything Kagome need was comfort, Sango could do that. She would be her rock, her shoulder to cry on , anything she could do to help, and she would.

Kagome was so much happier now that Sango knew. Maybe, just maybe there was still hope for her left.

**Well there is ch. 4 I will update in about 3 days so please keep reading and reviewing, did I mention I love reviews? If not I LOVE THEM! Okay now I'm going to go lock myself in my room and work on the other chapters. Lots of work to do.**

***Ava grabs pens paper and a little green imp* "Lets go Jaken, we have lots of work to DO!"**

"**Yes mistress Ava." Jaken leaves with Ava into the dark back room of creation.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

i am really sorry for not updating, but i had a really bad car accident and been in and out of the hospital for a while for thearpy. I have a broken leg, wrist, dislocated shoulder, bruised everywhere! Believe it or not, i was hit by a teenager that was texting on HIS PHONE, and ran the red light and hit my side of the truck! the truck rolled twice, but having my seatbelt one is what saved my life so says the cop! PLEASE, PLEASE, TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY DONT TEXT AND DRIVE! YOU CAN HURT OR KILL SOMEONE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Jaken: "Attention fellow readers! Miss Ava has returned! Back to give you all what you've been waiting for!" **

**Ava: "Aren't you forgetting something Jaken?" *cracks whip***

**Jaken: "oh forgive me my mistress, Ave does not own nor does she make profit for the characters or this fanfiction!"**

**Ava: "That's better."**

**CHAPTER 6**

"**Protection"**

As the newly combined group was waiting on dinner, Kagome was still pondering on what had happened a few hours earlier. How had she shot fire from her hand? Well yeah she knew she could control the elements, but how exactly did she do it? She was thinking so hard about it, that she didn't hear a word that was said by a certain person she could care less about at this moment.

"Oi! Wench, hurry your ass up! My roman is going to burn! Geez, you are so simple-minded, you can't even concentrate on making my food!" Inuyasha yelled.

(_Honestly, you would think by now HE knew how to cook HIS food, but NO! KAGOME do this, KAGOME do that, GOD! I wish I knew how to do that fire ball again.) _She thought to herself, but all in all, she was just too tires to deal with the foul mouthed half-breed at the moment. She got up walked over to the fire and grabbed the pot and began to fill everyone's bowels. Inuyasha snatched his and ran to the nearby tree and jumped up in it. No thank you or anything.

As everyone was enjoying their meal, Kagome started to feel a little sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She knew what it meant, but why so soon again. She just had her last power surge last night. How could she have another already? But the biggest question was how was she going to sneak out now? With Sesshomaru here, Inuyahsa was defiantly not sleeping. As she was thinking of a way to escape tonight before her FIT hit her, Shippo and Rin were making their way to her. Shippo had bragged about how Kagome would sing him to sleep, so naturally, Rin now wanted to be sung to sleep.

"Mama?" Shippo shyly asked.

"Hmmm…?"

"Can you sing me and Rin something? I told her how you sing me to sleep and she would like to hear." He said asked.

"Rin and I Shippo," she corrected him, "I'm not so sure Shippo, I might disturb some people." Kagome said.

"Nonsense, Lady Kagome, I do believe that everyone would enjoy a nice song before we sleep." A certain endangered monk said as his "cursed" hand crept slowly towards a very dangerous demon slayer's butt.

***SMACK* "HENTIA!"**

"ohhh, worth every penny."

"I guess I could sing you a short song before you two go to sleep." She told the children softly.

"KEH! Like you can even carry a tune!" Inuyasha jabbed from his tree.

"As if you would know DOG-BOY! You are hardly ever here to know anything that happens here at night!" An angry miko snapped back quickly shutting up the half-breed.

(_Interesting, what has happened to the relationship between the miko and half-breed?)_ a curious demon lord thought.

"KEH!" tree dog said.

"What would you two like to hear?" She asked the children.

"Something soft and sweet." Shippo said.

"Something pretty!" Rin squealed.

"Okay!" Kagome giggled, "Hm… let me think, oh I know, I made this song up a few months ago, its short, soft and I hope you think it is pretty Rin. Now you two come here and get comfortable on my pallet." She directed the two young ones. Soon enough two children were laying in Kagome's sleeping bag with big sparkly eyes waiting on Kagome to sing. She sat down behind their heads and looked at everyone else. (_well here goes nothing._) She started to gently hum and stoking the children's heads.

***Attention Ava does not own this song, it belongs to ever beautiful Amy Lee of Evanescence!***

"_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_**But I won't be home again.**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up,**_

_**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know,**_

_**You forgot me long ago.**_

_**Am I that unimportant…?**_

_**Am I so insignificant…?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

Sesshomaru didn't understand why, but he could feel her pain, and it bothered him. But her voice was so alluring sad, it was like a soft whisper of a breeze blowing through a field. He and his beast were soothed by her melody.

"_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me.**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_**But I won't be home again.**_

_**I know what you do to yourself,**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out,**_

_**Isn't something missing,**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed.**_

_**Knowing you don't care.**_

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you,**_

_**I'll wake without you there.**_

_**Isn't something missing,**_

_**Isn't….someone…..missing…**_

_**Me?"**_

As she finished she looked down and saw that the children were fast asleep, along with Sango, Miroku, and EVEN JAKEN! Of course it would be a shock, but nope both inu's were still awake. (_Now what am I going to do. The pain is getting worse; I need to get out of here fast.)_ She thought to herself, (_Wait I know, I sure hope this works.)_ She looked to Sesshomaru as she tried to reach him telepathically.

Sesshomaru was in a glaring match with his half-brother, when he heard his name whispered. He looked to the miko and as soon as he made eye contact, he heard her voice in his head loud and clear, as if she was speaking out loud.

**Sesshomaru, can you hear me clearly?**

**Yes, Miko.**

**WOW! You're the first to answer back, no one else has been able to talk to me with their minds like you have!**

**I am not your test subject Miko**

**NO! I need your help! Desperately!**

**What would you ask of this Sesshomaru?**

**I need you to distract Inuyasha; I need to leave for a few minutes.**

**You think me a fool! You would have this Sesshomaru break his oath to you!**

**NO I WOULD NOT! You said you wouldn't harm MY pack that who, I as ALPHA say is pack correct?**

**Indeed.**

**Well I myself do not consider him pack! So I don't care if you almost kill him, I have to go, AND I have to go now. PLEASE SESSHOMARU!**

He heard the desperation in her voice, and he could see the perspiration collecting on her forehead.

**Why, miko, must you leave?**

**I told you I would tell you everything…when we get to your home, or if you want, when you capacitate him you can follow my sent and see for yourself.**

**Fine Miko, I'll Aid with the half-breed but be quick in leaving so he won't see you.**

**Thank you Sesshomaru.**

"HALF-BREED! You will refrain from staring at this Sesshomaru."

"KEH! Stop staring at me! Do you want your ass kicked you basterd!" Inuyasha fumed.

"You are clearly incompetent, I knew father, you on the other hand did not, and therefore it is you who are the basterd not I."

"THAT'S IT I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

As Inuyasha went to attack Sesshomaru, Kagome suck off in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru kept dodging Inuyasha until he was sure the miko was away, when he was sure she was out of sight, he grabbed the boy and hit him with his palm out across the back of his skull, successfully knocking him out. (_The Miko was being truthful; she does not consider the half-breed pack any longer.)_ he thought as he began to follow the scent of the miko.

When he could tell he was getting closer by her sent, he could smell pain, extreme pain laced with her natural sent. What was causing her pain and this greatly? He finally found her, barely able to hold herself up with the tree she was using as support.

"What ails you Miko?" he asked.

"Take a seat my Lord, you're about to find out." Kagome breathed out heavily

All of the sudden he watched as Kagome doubled over with a groan as she slumped to the base of the tree. A barrier formed around her, and Sesshomaru watched on as her mouth opened up he knew that she was screaming In pain. His eyes widen as electric sparks danced all over her body, and an unnatural wind blew her hair about her in such a way the great lord was hypnotized. She stopped screaming and looked at the demon lord, he didn't know why, but her sad smile unnerved him greatly. He started to walk towards her when her eyes widened and she shook her head furiously in the negative. He paused in his step as Kagome's head slung back as a column of light shot out of her body. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He knew she was in great pain, and for her to suffer alone, made him realize that he really underestimated this human, she had just gained and immense amount of respect from him. When the light receded back into her body, something deep inside the great lord told him that he was to aid her in anything she needed. He couldn't understand why, but he and his beast were okay with it. (_Interesting.)_ he thought.

As Kagome let down her barrier, she watched on as the lord came to her and bent down; he wrapped his tail around her legs and his arm under her upper body and very gently, picked her up. He started to make his way back to the camp.

"Why do this? I'll be back at camp in a little while." She stated, barely able to keep her eyes opened.

"You are weak right now yes?" at her nod he continued, "as you are alpha female, I am alpha male, and as such, it is this one's responsibility to take care of pack." He simply stated.

*YAWN* "okay"

"Sleep Miko, you are safe with this Sesshomaru."

As he walked back to camp, he thought about the creature in his arm. He didn't know why or how, but the Kamis deemed it neccary that she would cross his path. And whatever the reason, he would protect her, something in him knew that that was what he was to do, so as Lord of the Western Lands, he gave his word to the sleeping miko, that he would be her protector, form anything even if it was from herself. He laid her down next to the children and walked back to his tree and went into a light sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER SIX! Yay!**

**I am so moved by all of you for your patience that all of you possess. I am thankful for your support and the get well messages I have received, they have moved me into action. I have worked very hard with the help of my husband who as of now is typing this very message and ch. Thank you so much; I am determined to finish the story! I love every one of my readers. Blessed be to Thee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaken: "My great Mistress has done it again! She does not own nor make profit of this story or its characters! She just loves writing!"**

**Ava: "Quit your flattery Jaken! "**

**Jaken: "Yes Mistress!"**

**Chapter 7**

**Secrets Reveled!**

"Oi Wench, wake the hell up and make the damn food!" Shouted Inuyasha

"SIT!"

***BANG*** "mphft mhmshat" crater said

"Until you can learn to call me by my name and with the respect I deserve, you will continue to meet the ground until you reach the earth's core! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Kagome shouted into the crater.

(_Ha! It is quite entertaining in this group. I wonder how many times a day my idiotic half brother will meet the dirt in a single day?) _The lord thought to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how long will it take us to get to your home?" asked Kagome.

"Three days if we fly. Six if we walk."

"Well then, I guess we are flying. Sango, you and Miroku take Shippo and Inuyasha with you; I'll ride with Rin on AuUn."

"YAY! Kagome is riding with Rin!"

"Not necessary, you will accompany me, the pups can ride with jaken on AuUn, there are things I wish to discuss." Stated the demon lord.

"Okay…well let's eat then get going." Kagome stated.

After breakfast, the mid morning sun was met with two flying beast with passengers and one demon lord with a very terrified miko on his demonic cloud.

"You slay demons, face chaos and destruction, and even stand up to this Sesshomaru, yet you are afraid of heights!?" inquirered Sesshomaru.

"It's not the height; it's the falling I'm afraid of!" Kagome squeaked.

"This Sesshomaru will not let you fall Miko." He stated, "Now, why do you seek to read my scrolls?"

"Few months ago, we had a run in with Naraku. Everyone was unprepared for his attack, so he easily took out Inuyasha and the others. Shippo and I were left to defend ourselves; poor Shippo was captured by that imitation of a demon, and I don't know what happened, but all of the sudden, I had immense power! It felt like something inside me snapped like a twig."

"Sounds like a seal was broken." Sesshomaru stated.

"A seal?" Kagome quizzically asked.

"Yes, someone must have put a seal on your powers, and you seeing you kit in danger must have caused the seal to break."

"But why then, I really don't understand." She inquired.

"Your strong sense of wanting to protect your kit was enough to overcome whatever seal was placed on you." The Lord said.

"Hmm…, Well I talked to keada, and she told me I was some kind of elemental miko…."

That was all he hears.(_Elemental miko! That is impossible, their race was destroyed by Kyoichi three hundred years ago!) _He thought to his self. Just when he thought he had this human figured out, more questions arisen.

"…..and that's why I need to see your scrolls. I need to find a way to train my elemental powers, and train in combat." Kagome finished, unaware of the fact that the demon lord missed the very important part of her explanation, the part about finding a strong demon mate.

"You have free access to my study, where all the scrolls are located. If you would like, I could help you in your search for answers."

"Thank you my Lord, I really am in debt to you now." She said.

"Nonsense, you are the key to deafening Naraku, if my scrolls will help you in training your powers, and I will do my best to help guide you in them." He said

"Do you think you can train me how to physically fight? I really do not want to solely depend on my powers." She calmly but politely asked.

"I will train you in hand to hand combat as well as weaponry. I will warn you though; I will not go easy on you in training." He sternly said.

"I don't want you too! It's not likely that a rouge demon or Naraku will go easy on me. If I am to become strong, I have to do this, no matter how much it hurts, or even if I get a few broken bones! I have to prove to myself more than anyone else that I can and will do this, that I can make things right again." Kagome said as she looked over her shoulder at the demon behind her.

Sesshomaru was moved by the determination in her voice as well as her eyes. Those alluring azure eyes. "Then we will begin at dawn the day after we get to my castle. You must rest well that night, understand Miko."

"Kagome, please I do not want to be called by any other name than Kagome. Not anything else!" she said as her eyes started to glow white. He could feel and see the wind as it billowed her hair around them.(_Her emotions must fuel her powers at this moment. I must show her how to better control them.)_He thought.

"I apologize Kagome." The Lord said

(_okay…..what happened to the "DIE FILTHY HUMAN!" demon. Lord Sesshomaru does not say he is sorry, never! But he did right?)_ "I thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Just then Kagome's foot slipped from the cloud and she grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's arm to keep from falling. As she pulled herself back up, she heard this annoying nasally voice, that just made her skin crawl. She could swear that she just saw the demon lord above her twitch his eyes in aggravation.

"I SAID GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF LORD SESHOMARU, YOU…. YOU WENCH!" A (_small insignificant green…..tiny thing with that annoying screeching voice that has the nerve to call her filthy and awful names!)_ She thought to herself as once again her eyes turned white and the wind blew him from the two headed beast, and just for good measure she sent a flaming ball of fire right after the toad.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru thanks you Kagome."

The way he said her name just did things to her, her heart had just skipped a beat just by hearing him say her name. She knew that he had heard it just as she had felt it. (_Why did her heart skip?) _he pondered.

Late that evening when they made camp, Inuyasha was once again wanting roman! But with a quick punch to the temple had said half-breed silenced for an hour or two.

"I will hunt for our food. Stay here." He said.

"Wait! I saw a hot spring over there, I would really like to bathe before we eat. If it is okay Sango and the children can come with me." Kagome said

**And I will put up a barrier, you will be able to see and hear us, but nothing will be able to get through it.**

"If you must but be viligent." He said as he walked into the surrounding forest to catch that evening's meal.

Kagome and Sango grabbed their bathing supplies and the kids and headed to the nearby hot spring. As they began to bathe, Sango was thinking of the funny situation that Jaken had gotten his self into earlier today.

"What was with Jakens little flying act today? You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that now would you KA..GO..ME?" Sango inquired with a little bit of humor in her voice.

"Oh that was so funny Lady Kagome, did you really do that!" Rin asked, Shippo was trying not to snort water up his nose right at the moment.

*Sigh* " Well he just really TICKED me off, calling me FILTHY AND WENCH! So I just took care of it." She said with a humph as she tilted her nose in the air. Sango just looked at her and busted out laughing so did the children. Kagome smiled and laughed as well, it was really rather funny now that she thought about it.(_Wonder what Jaken will look like when he finally gets back to camp?)_

Sesshomaru was walking back with a deer when he heard Kagome's and the other's laughter. Being the curious dog that he was, he turned and headed in their direction.

"Well I'm done Kagome, I'm going to head back if that is alright with you?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine Sango, I'll keep the barrier up, and when I'm done, I'll keep one around me as I make my way back to camp." Kagome said. "You two go with Sango. Shippo, get the coloring books out of my bag and show them to Rin." She said

"Okay! Come on Rin you will like these!" Shippo shouted as he shot out of the water and threw on his clothes while running back to camp. Sango and Rin dried off and put on their "Pjs" as Kagome called them and walked back to camp. By this time Sesshomaru had made his way to the barrier of trees that surrounded the hotsrping. He could see her sitting there with her back to him looking up at the sky. To him she resembled a water nymph, and he couldn't for the life of him take his eyes of her.

As Kagome sat in silence and thought about what was to come. When and if she completed the jewel; how was she going to keep Inuyasha from getting a hold of it. If she did succeed in that task, she knew she couldn't wish for a way home because that would be a selfish wish. She would either have to protect it forever how long she had left to live, or think of an unselfish wish.

"Ohhh well, need to get out before I become waterlogged." She said as she stood to get out of hotsrping.

As Sesshomaru looked on, he became extremely angry, all on her back and hips were scars, scars from claws, and he had a feeling he knew where they came from. Or better yet, who, and he was going to deal with it right now. Even if it was before she was under his protection, she did not deserve this.

_**Beat Him,Kill Him!**_ His beast snarled in his mind.

As Kagome was heading back to camp, Sesshomaru was making his way back first, he wanted to see the reactions of the other when they heard of this, he needed to see where their true loyalty lied with. When he stepped into the camp, he threw the deer by the fire and walked straight to the unsuspecting Half-Breed. Sango had stopped talking to Miroku which got his attention on the demon lord as well. They could both tell he was angry about something and that something looked like it was Inuyasha. Even Shippo and Rin had stopped their coloring to watch what was about to happen.

"INUYAHSA! You really proven your worthlessness yet again, and this buy far is the most disgraceful thing for someone of our bloodline to do!" He growled as he wrapped his claws around the boy's neck.

"What the fuck has gotten into you Ice Prick!" Inuyasha grunted

Just then Kagome stepped out into the camp as Sesshomaru told of the one thing that she didn't want anyone to know.

"You beat that poor woman after how loyal she has been to you, she has saved you countless times from your foolishness, and claws dug into her flesh is how you show your thanks! You are not even worthy of the blood that runs through your veins!" The lord all but shouted.

"INUYASHA! How could you! She has never done anything wrong to you! She even loved you! YOU PIG HEADED IDIOT!" Shouted Sango as she flung her boomerang towards the half demon. He jumped out of the way, but was hit by the staff of the monk.

"She was your first and true FRIEND you….you…. BASTARD! I hope the kamis through you to the deepest pit of hell!" screamed Miroku.

"Keh! If she loved me so much, why wouldn't she die for me so Kikyo could have her soul back! She's too weak to fight, all we do is protect the wench!"

"Because she is worth protecting you whelp!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Worthy! She is just a replica of Kikyo, and a weak one at that!" Inuyasha sneered

Out of nowhere tree roots rose from the ground and entrapped Inuyasha.

"Worthless! Weak! A REPLICA! YOU ARROGANT SIMPLE_MINDED THINKING WITH THE WROND HEAD BASTARD OF A HALF-BREED! I'll let you in on a little secret, I am not the reincarnation of YOUR beloved Kikyo!' Kagome spat as her eyes glowed emerald green. "Your precious Kikyo has her soul, she is very much alive! But where is she hmmmm?! Answer me that INUYAHSA! Tell me! Where is the woman you love! And if I am sooo weak, how is it that you cannot escape MY roots. I could snap your neck if I wanted too." she said

But just as she was about to just break just one of his legs, she felt very weak, and began to see tunnel vision. Just as she pass out Sesshomaru reach her before she hit the ground.

"Come we hurry to my castle. Half=breed you are unfortunately need for you possess the sword we need in defeating Naraku. But be warned, if you lay one hand on the miko, it will be your last. He stated as he formed his energy ball and flew him and Kagome back to his home.

(_It's true after all, she is an elemental miko. How did she survive!?)_He thought as his home came into view.

**End Chapter 7**

**I can't believe it I got two chapters in one day! Hip hurray! Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. And I won't to take this time to ask my readers what they think I should do with Kikyo! Should I **

**A: have her and Naraku show up together**

**B: have her killed by Sesshomaru**

**C: have Kagome Kill her *hehe***

**D: Kagome forgives her and the Kiyko betrays her then Kagome Kills her!**

**Until next time!**

"**Jaken! Get your green ass over here we have work to do!"**

"**Yes Lady Ava! Right Away!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jaken: "Ava does not nor will she ever own Inuyasha or its characters. She does not make a profit of this fan fiction at all! Will that be all mistress?"**

**Ava: "Yes Jaken, that will be all for now. Hello my beautiful readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been taking it easy for awhile kind of been sore after physical therapy, BUT….. I'm BACK! Here top give you another chapter!"**

_Previously_

_Just as Kagome passed out Sesshomaru reach for her before she could hit the ground. He formed his energy ball and flew him and Kagome to his home._

**Chapter 8**

**Blast from the Past**

A few days after Kagome's fainting spell, nightfall was met with the worrying comrades of Kagome. Her show of power was something to behold, but also a little terrifying. How could so much power reside in that small of a body? What scared them the most though, was her sudden collapse afterwards why had that happened? Sango, Miroku and Shippo arrived at Sesshomaru's castle a day after him, their friend was still upstairs unconscious. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner of the room deep in thought, but you could tell he was not thinking about his former friend.

Upstairs, down a dark hallway, slept the person of their concern, and beside her in a chair, sat Lord Sesshomaru. He did not trust his brother to leave her alone in her weakened state, so for her protection, he would stay by her side until she would awaken, for however long that may be. He still could not believe that a race he once thought gone, was sleeping right here in his castle. He remembered her race well though. A strong, independent group of people, but he also remembered the betrayal her people suffered. How was she even here, he knew she was unusual, but that still did not explain how she survived, or even how he was alive. Then again; she was lacking that certain thing that separated humans from demons, that slight scent of death. You could smell it on a newborn the day it was born, the scent of decay. So, was she more than just a human and miko, yes elemental he knew, but they also had the scent of death, she was different. She was a puzzle that he was going to solve. First thing to do was to see if she knew anything of her kind, if not, why and how she was here.

A slight moan brought him out of his thoughts as he watched the miko's eyes start to flutter. When she was able to finally open her eyes, he could clearly see the fear and confusion in them.

"You are at my castle Kagome, you are safe." Sesshomaru quietly said not to startle her.

A wave of comfort hit her when she heard Sesshomaru's voice, and he could see her visibly relax at his words.(_Interesting…..) _he thought.

"Oh, WAIT! Weren't we like two days away from you home? How did we get here so fast, have I been out that long?" Kagome drilled

_(HN….Seems she is alright.)_ " What do you remember?" The Lord asked.

"I remember getting really angry at dog-boy and I was going to hurt him….Then it all goes kind of black from there." Kagome said

"You fainted, I brought you here in my energy ball. Do you have any idea as to why you passed out?" he asked.

"No, that is something very new to me."

"You have a great power Kagome, and from what I have seen, you have a slight knowledge of how to use them as well." Sesshomaru stated.

"Not really Sesshomaru, when all that happened, I don't know, it was like I was watching myself do it, like someone or something, was controlling me. It was rather scary in a way." She pondered aloud

"Hn, when you are ready, dinner will be prepared shortly. I will have a hand-maiden come and escort you." With that said, he rose from the chair, and headed to the door. "There is a bath just behind that door, if you wish to bathe, and kimonos are in that armoire." He said as he shut the door. He had to get away from her, her cent was doing something to him that he couldn't understand. The further away he was at this moment, the better. He needed to think, without her near.

Kagome looked around the room, now that she was fully awake, and what she saw took her breath away. The room was large, but not huge. To her left was a giant archway with magenta silk curtains, as the night breeze blew in, she could see the balcony hidden behind them. The walls were decorated with candles, and vines seem to be growing from the floor all the way up the wall, and across the ceiling. There were a few painting here and there, but just one caught her interest, it was of two women, one was a beautiful demon, the other was an equally beautiful human. For just a second, she thought she knew the human in the painting, there were some similarities between her and the human in the painting, but she just thought it a fluke of the mind. The female demon was standing to the left of the human, but the both were smiling. The demon has long silver hair, half was down, while the other half was braided into and intricate bun. Her eyes were the same color of gold as Sesshomaru's, but they looked kinder.

"That is My Lord's mother."

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome jumped and almost fell back on her but if it wasn't for the young girl that held her up at this moment.

"I am so sorry my Lady, I knocked and I saw you staring at the painting of Lady Yui." The servant said, half afraid that she was going to be punished.

"You just startled me that's all, no harm done. Umm…who are you?" Kagome asked.

"OH! Forgive me my Lady, I am called Hana, I will be your hand-maiden while you are here." she said as she dropped to the floor and bowed.

"Don't call me my lady, just call me Kagome, please." The miko said.

Hana looked up at the woman before her in shock, she was not like any of the other nobles she had served in her life. "I will behind the doors, but otherwise I must, it is a show of respect to our better my L….sorry….Kagome." Hana quietly replied.

"Well then Hana, I am ready for a bath, if you will I would really enjoy the company." Kagome said with a smile as she offered he hand to the girl. Hana smiled back, already she liked this little human, she reminded her of her former Lady and her Lady's friend.

As Hana was washing Kagome's hair, said girl was still thinking of the painting.

"Hana, who were those two women in the painting?" she asked.

"That is a painted of Lady Yui, and her closest friend Lady Una, just before Lady Una was killed. Lady Yui was the former Lady of The Western Lands, when her mate betrayed her she disappeared." Hana said quietly.

"How sad, they looked like they were happy." Kagome said.

"They were! Lady Una was with child in that painting, few months later she was found dead by lady Yui, the child she had was nowhere to be found." Hana said "Some years later, Lady Yui's mate, Inutoshio, bedded a human and was going to have a child with here, a half-breed, Lady Yui was deeply hurt, one day she was gone, and no one has seen her since." Hana finished.

"So no one knows if she is alive or dead. How heart-breaking." Kagome said sadly.

After her bath, Kagome was dressed in a white kimono with bamboo leaves and cherry blossoms dancing around the whole kimono. Her obi was the same green as the bamboo leaves with the trim in a rich brown. She told Hana to leave her hair down for comfort, and was escorted to the dining hall. Kagome tried her best to remember the way from her room to the dining hall but was now completely lost. A huge door with a giant white dog looking down on a group of people in a valley between four mountains, came into view. Hana opened the door and ushered the woman in, who was staring at the door in awe. AS she walked in she saw her friends and the children all sitting as the large table, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru was seated at the head of the table, with Rin to his left, followed by Shippo. Sango and Miroku were on his right, two seats down from him. As she came to the table, Hana pulled out the second chair to Sesshomaru's right, and sat down. The minute she was seated, servant began to bring out the food. Kagome started to think about the demon in the painting, Lady Yui, something about her seemed familiar, she just knew that she had seen her before, something inside told her she did, but just then her stomach made its self known. Kagome may have been from the future, but she knew proper etiquette. She waited until Sesshomaru took the first bite, then his ward Rin. She was a guest, and as such, the household ate the first bite then the guest followed. With that done she began to eat her meal, which consisted of steamed vegetables, and a roasted duck, a very delicious meal indeed.

"Kagome, I have decided to hold off your training until we find some information that you seek. We must know the limit of your powers before we attempt to train them." Sesshomaru said.

"That is fine Lord Sesshomaru, I was going to ask you if I could do that tomorrow." Kagome said as she finished her meal.

"We will begin tonight, you will find me in my study after you are finished here, you comrades and pup, have been very worried for you, as well as my ward. Meet me there in one hour." Sesshomaru said as he rose from the table and walked out of the dining hall. When he left, everyone else felt at ease , finally able to see and chat with their friend, but as usual, she beat them to it.

"I have one question, and I want an honest answer." She said as she looked at them all, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry Kagome, he was here, but he didn't say much. When Sesshomaru came and told use you were awake, he flipped out, saying that if Kikyo was alive he needs to find her, he said he would prove that she was your better in every way." Miroku said with sincere sadness.

"Just as I suspected, oh well, at least I have you guys right!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Mama, are you going to be okay?" A nervous fox child asked.

"Yes Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked

"I don't know honestly, but I will find out, since I'm done, if you all don't mind I'm going to do find Sesshomaru's study and talked to him." She said as she stood. She gave Sango and Miroku a hug and gave both children a kiss on their heads before she left. She found Hana waiting outside the door, with a smile on her face, she asked Hana to take her to Sesshomaru's study.

He felt her before she even knocked on the door. "Enter" he said. As she opened the door she was in shock of the books and scrolls that lined the walls. She just knew she would find something that would help her. Sesshomaru waited patiently for her eyes to land on him, when they did, he motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. When she was comfortable, his questioning began.

"How much do you know about elemental miko's" he asked.

"Not much really, I only found out that I was one a few months ago, other than that, I have no idea." Kagome told him.

"How is it you are here, you are unlike any human or miko of this land. Your mannerisms are different as well as your clothing you used to wear." He stated

"Well, it's a long story, my Lord, and it will sound very, very, crazy." She said

"I will listen, please tell me, it might help." He said.

So Kagome told him her story of Mistress Centipede, the well and the jewel. She told him everything , from shattering the jewel, and everything in between, till the point that Inuyasha destroyed the well.

"That would explain a lot Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"So you believe me?" She questioned hesitantly.

"I detect no untruthfulness from you. I have a scroll here that tells of you people, this, I believe, is the first step in your search for answers. I believe you must understand what you are before you can train." He said as he handed the scroll to her.

"Well that would be a start." She said with a giggle as she reached for the scroll.

When she began to unroll it, neither of them saw the bluish light that began to emit from it. As soon as Kagome opened it all the way, she was thrown back against the wall where she slumped to the floor and stayed. Sesshomaru ran to her side but was thrown back by a barrier. As he regained his composure, he saw a green mist come from the scroll. It began to take shape, what met Sesshoamru, brought the great Lord to his knees.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you…..my son" the figure said with a smile.

**Ava: "Hahahah! Cliffy time! Sorry had to do it! Jaken! GET IN HERE!"**

**Jaken: "Yes Mistress Ava?"**

**Ava: "I must go and work on other chapters, I leave you responsible to end this."**

_***Ava leaves***_

**Jaken: Please read and review! If you don't…*Jaken looks** **around*…..SHE WILL HURT THIS POOR SERVANT! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Jaken limps in*: "Mistress Ava does not nor will she ever own Inuyasha or its characters. She does not make a profit off any of her fan fiction." **

**Ava: "Very good Jaken, now, LEAVE MY SIGHT!" *Jaken limps away* "Now, Hello dear readers, I just want to say I really enjoy all the reviews I have been receiving, on with the story!**

**Chapter 9**

**Origins of Kagome**

Darkness, complete utter darkness is all that surrounded her. She knew she had to open her eyes, but right at the moment everything hurt. As she lay on the ground, she made a mental list of what had caused said sore body.

"Ouch, and double ouch. What the hell was that Sesshomaru?"

Complete silences meet her.

"Sesshomaru!? Hey! What the heck? Where is everyone?"

By this time Kagome finally decided that maybe this would be a good time to open her eyes to see what was going on, as she did, she realized that this would also be a good time to panic. She was no longer in Sesshomaru's study or his castle as she thought about. She was sitting in the middle of a forest, surrounded by what she could see where huge intimidating mountains. Her assessment was she was in a valley of some sort, but she was also without a weapon of any kind, in a place she did not know, but yet she did, kind of confusing, she still did not know where HERE was.

"Kagome."

"Who's there? What do you want?" Kagome said as she gingerly stood up from the forest floor.

"Do not be afraid child. I have waited a very long time to see you again Kagome, And I must say, you have grown into a beautiful woman my child." The voice said as it grew closer. It seem to be surrounding Kagome, she had no clue as how to pinpoint its location. She was almost to the point of sheer terror, as she felt the wind pick up and lift the leaves that had scattered the forest floor. As they swirled around her, Kagome was fruitlessly looking around for the owner of the voice.

"What do you mean again?! I don't even know you or where I am!" Kagome yelled into the wind.

All that answered her was a feminine chuckle as the leaves began to circle one another, getting faster and faster, until a woman stood before her. She had long black hair, tied in two low ponytails to the side of her head. She wore a deep green flowing Kimono with cherry tree branches running from the bottom to her bust line.

"Oh, but I do my dear, you just cannot remember my child." The woman said.

"My child? Why do you call me such? Who are you, what is this place? Kagome asked. She felt no evil coming from this woman before her. Then it came to her, the woman in the painting back in her room at Sesshomaru's castle.

"WAIT A MINUTE! You are Lady Una, but you….your…suppose to be dead?" Kagome said a little confused now that the woman before her was the exact same one.

"You are indeed correct, my name is Una, and yes I am dead. My soul was attached to the scroll, waiting for you to return." Una said with a sad smile.

"Return? What exactly are you saying?" Kagome asked as she came closer to the woman.

"Dear child, it is a lot to explain, first and foremost, I am you birth mother." Una said.

"M….Mo….MOTHER! No way! You can't be, no deffinatly not!" Kagome argued.

"Like I said dear, you don't remember, but you will soon enough." Una said as a light began to form in her hand and she pointed it at Kagome.

"Wait, what are you doing!" Kagome screamed as said light hit her squarely in her chest. As she hit the ground, she could faintly hear Una's voice

"Come back to me, my precious child."

Then everything went black .

Images began to flash behind her closed eyes. Images of her as a small infant, with the woman called Una holding her. People celebrating her birth, a demoness smiling at her with such love, a male demon looking down at her with pride, then screams of terror, everyone running, Una running with her in her arms through a forest. The well, oh God, the well. Una saying something, then a light. A bright blue light. Then there was a man and woman, dresses in foreign clothing, Una crying, and begging the couple for something. The woman, the one she has known as her mother kneeling down and taking her from Una's arms. The last image was of Una kissing her head and jumping down the well. _(Una's my mother! Oh God! What Happened to her! Mother!) _Kagome bolted upright and looked to the woman that sat patiently beside her.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my dear Kagome." Una said as tears began to fall from her blue eyes.

"How, what happened? Tell me everything!" Kagome demanded.

"It happened over three hundred years ago." Una began.

"Three hundred years! Wait how is that even possible, I'm only twenty years old!"

"We are elementals. Some of us can control time, I do, or did. I opened a time portal in that well, to take you some place safe, where nothing could get you. I met that man and woman that raised you as their own. I didn't know how far into the future I went, but that did not matter, you were my priority Kagome. I put a seal on you, so you could live a normal life, I never thought it would break, but when you mess with time, some things happen. You my child are a completely different elemental, one that has never been heard of before."

"What do you mean?"

"If you would let me finish my dear, all your questions will be answered." Una said with a laugh, at which Kagome blushed with embarrassment.

"There was a time when demons and humans lived peacefully with one another, that reason was us, the elemental mikos and monks. We were the balance, we took care of both races, during famine, war, or sickness. Over time, some of our race thought us better than the demons, and soon they began to take humans as mates, hence were normal miko's and monks began to be known within the human race, and the prejudice against demon kind began. With our own race divided, the two races began to hate and kill one another. Overtime, the ones like myself, which still believed that humans and demons must live in peace, fled into the mountains in the west, the very place we are right now. A great demon lord ruled over the western territory, and he believed in the peace that we once held, he swore an alliance with what was left of out clan. I on the other hand, became great friends with his mate, Lady Yui. She was like a sister to me, I loved both of them very much. I soon fell in love with one of the lord's generals, and we became mates, soon after I learned I was pregnant with you. Never before had one of our kind mated with a demon, so I did not know what you would be like, but I did not care, you were brought on by love. When the demon lord had his first son, the demon council was determine to convince him to destroy what was growing in my womb, called you an abomination, but he wouldn't. Few months later you were born, and the lord and his mate as well. I knew you were special the moment you were placed in my arms. But yet; even through all the joy there was sadness, for you were half demon. The Lord told said that you would live a long life, for you had the life span of a full demon, but also that your powers were so great that they would kill you, unless you mated with an equally powerful demon. But it would almost be impossible, because of the fact that you were also half elemental. Your father and I wept of your fate that night, but as I slept, I had a vision, you were meant to do a great thing, and that you would find happiness, but it was going to be a long road to find it. My people the next day took you from me, to see the extent of you powers, that's when everything became more complicated.

You see, us elementals, are only born with two, maybe three, powers of the elements, you my dear, were born with the power to control them all, and even manifest them from within you. Our leaders called for a celebration, for only every few hundred years is an elemental like you born. Word reach other lands, and soon it reach our enemies, wait, at that time he wasn't. Kyoishi, my brother, I do not understand why he did what he did, but he hated you more than anything. When he came and saw you, he told me to "get rid of it", I of course refused and he left. I thought that would be the last time that I saw him, but I was so wrong. The day of the celebration, the lord of the lands was gone, so his mate lady Yui, came to oversee, she loved just as much as you father and me. That was also when I learned she had a vision of her mates soon to be betrayal. She saw a human hime, and the half-breed she would birth. She had asked me if I would leave with her, when this came to be, to which I whole heartedly agreed, at that moment an explosion erupted and people were running and screaming, that's when I saw him, you uncle, Kyoishi. He had come to kill you, or so I thought, but he was there to kill everyone. Lady Yui told me to flee, protect you at all cost, you were meant to do great things. So I fled, I used the wind to carry you and I as far as I could. When I reached that well, I placed a seal on your powers, all of them, and created a time portal in the well. I didn't know how far in the future I was, but when I saw that man, I begged for him to take you in, care for you, and love you, when I could not. His wife, I believe, answered me by taking you into her arms. I told them I had sealed your true self, and that one day you would return. What I didn't know at that time, was that a soul of a priestess attached it's self to you and fused the jewel inside you, making you forget everything.

When I left, kyoishi was waiting, he demanded to know where you were, to which I told him he would have to kill me, for I would never tell him. As his blade ran me through, Lady Yui's poison whip took his head from his shoulders. As I laid dying, Lady Yui said she would make sure I would see you again, she took my soul as it left my body and trapped it in that scroll. She had her mate write out the whole account of what happened to our people. Soon after, or years, I do not know, she left her body and somehow joined me here. We have been waiting for you sweetheart, for a long time." Una finally finished.

"Why? Why have you been waiting for me?" Kagome asked.

"To train you of course."

"How?"

"Ha, the mind is a wonderful thing, what will seem like years to you, will actually only be weeks. Lady Yui will be with us shortly, but for now, tell me, how has your life been."

So Kagome told her mother everything, from every "boo-boo" she had to the point she realized she was in love with Inuyasha, up to the point she was at now.

"I just have one question, how exactly did Kikyo's soul end up with me? I mean Kikyo didn't die right then, that was years later." Kagome questioned.

Una leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky, for a moment she said nothing. "Controlling time is very tricky, if you're not careful, you can really disrupt things. I think, since I was so scared for you, I did not really concentrate, so somehow, I mixed different eras up. You know, to many options at one time, or something like that, I do not really know." Una said as she looked back to her daughter.

"Huh? Oh well whatever, what's done is done right." Kagome smile to her mother.

"I wish I could have been there to watch you grow up. I am so sorry my little one." Una said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be mother. You did what any parent would have done for their child." Kagome said as she leaned into Una and hugged her.

"I will say that I am proud of the woman you have become. I am very happy I had found someone that raised you the same way I would have." Una said with a small but happy smile.

"Well…when will Lady Yui be here, I have a lot to ask her." Kagome questioned.

"Lets just say, she has some explaining to do for a certain person." Una said with a slight smirk.

"Who exactly?"

"You'll hear about it, of that I am most sure. He has been such an unruly boy!" Una laughed.

**There we go! Another chapter done and more to come. Just a little note for all the readers, the next few chapters will be a back and forth kind of thing. Some will be what is happening in Kagome's mind like her training and such, and the others will be about what is happening while Kagome sleeps. So with that said….JAKEN!**

***limping imp* Jaken: "Yes my mistress"**

**Ava: "Finish for me, I must work."**

**Jaken: "yes….right away! Please read and review! This humble servant begs of you!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jaken: "Ladies and gentlemen, Mistress Ava has done it again! Chapter….**

**Ava: "Wait! Not yet! (**_**Where did I put it….. crap! I know it's here somewhere!)"**_

_***Ava digs through a huge box of papers throwing them everywhere***_

**Jaken: "Mistress Ava?"**

**Ava:****"I said WAIT!" **_***rustle rustle* "**_**Ah Hah! Found it! Now you can Jaken!"**

**Jaken: "Here is chapter 10!"**

**Chapter 10**

**The Tangled Webs of Destiny**

He kneeled there on the floor of his study in utter disbelief, how was his mother here? She had been gone for centuries, he…hell he didn't know what to think.

The former Lady smiled coyly at her son, "Well now…are you going to stay frozen there like you have seen a ghost, or are you going to give a proper welcome to you mother?" Lady Yui said with a giggle.

"This one has thought you dead mother." Sesshomaru said as he rose from his spot on the study floor. "How is this possible, this one sees that you are in corporal form, to which means that you are not of the living, you are in spirit form." He stated with suspicion.

Lady Yui giggled yet again, "Not quiet dead, not really. It is a long story my son, one that you need to know. I have waited many years for this day, when I knew that your farther was to take a human hime and have a child with her; I had planned to hide my body somewhere safe, while I attached my soul to that there scroll. That girl that lies on your study floor is of great importance to the demon race. She is the one that will save us from annihilation."

"Then why are you here before me, what does this have anything to do with this Sesshomaru?" He asked as he sat once again in his chair behind his desk.

Yui sighed; her son was not the same one she had left behind those many years ago. She wondered if that was the reason for his sudden indifference towards her. She floated across the study floor to hover in front of her son. "I do not know if you remember Lady Una." She started.

"I remember she was mated to my sire's general, general Akatsuki if my memory is correct.' He said.

"You memory is my son, she was indeed his mate, how is he by the way?" She asked

"He cast his self into exile after you disappeared." He stated.

"Pity…well before you were born, your father had an alliance with the elementals that wanted nothing but peace to rein once again. Lady Una became my true friend in that time; she even delivered you when she was with child herself. And that child she carried had a power that I had never felt before; you were the same when you were born. Funny it was that you two are two moons apart, with powers unlike anyone has ever witnessed. One night I had a vision, of you being the protector of Lady Una's child, and together, you both would bring absolute peace to these lands."

"Who was this child I was supposed to protect, they are long dead now, the whole clan was." Sesshomaru questioned.

"That's the long part of this story, that child is the very one that lies over there," she said as she swept one of her hands in Kagome's direction, "The barrier that surround her is of my doing. Her mother sacrificed her life to make sure that Kagome's destiny is fulfilled. She sent her to the future knowing that one day she would return. I, having loved Una like a sister, took her soul and trapped it in the very scroll I trapped myself in, just so she can see her daughter once again. I am here to make sure you do what is expected of you." Yui said as she saw her son frown at the knowledge he just received.

"That woman there is the child of Lady Una and general Akatsuki! She is supposed to be dead, what matter of sorcery is this!" Sesshomaru growled at his mother.

"SILENCE!", Yui growled back to which her son listened, "Know your place pup! I may be in corporal form, but I will be alive again soon! I have foreseen this, you and that girl's destiny are intertwined. You are to protect her and to take her as your mate!" Yui all but barked at him.

"MATE! Never, this one will not mate with a human!" He snarled.

"She isn't human, she is entirely different, she looks human yes, but she has the life span of a demon, and a power so great that it will kill her, in return kill the future of the demon race." Yui said as she looked at Kagome with a sad smile.

"Kill her?" Sesshomaru asked as he heard his beast growl in his mind, why did he feel such rage at this statement.

"I can see that your beast already agrees with me.", she giggled to which Sesshomaru growled, "I know that you have seen what her power does to her, crippling her with great amount of pain." Yui stated.

"Indeed."

"her power is in chaos, so much so that it releases itself from her body, but it will eventually kill her, unless; she is mated to a demon of equal power to tame her wild one, that demon being you. Just watch with you own eyes and you will see. The more she is in you presences, the more often her power will flux, and the pain will get worse, in a way, speeding up her death until you mate her." Yui said.

"This one must think on this, do not tell her. I do not want her do have blinded hope." He stated.

"Fine."

"Now will you release her, I will protect her but as of yet, not mate her."

"No, she will remain this way for five moons." Yui stated as she floated to Kagome's prone form and dropped the barrier.

"Why?" he asked.

"Her mother, before she died told me where she hid her, this you already know, what you do not, is that I left dreams in the people I knew she would meet, to get her hereto you and to that scroll. Her mother is going to train her, she will be a formidable opponent when she awakens. I must go for now my son, but I will return, in the flesh and not this corporal form. Protect her with your life, there is another great danger out there besides the half-breed that seeks the jewel." Yui said as she began to fade.

"What is this danger?"

"I have not seen it, but I have felt it. I know it will reveal it's self soon. Goodbye for now my son." Yui said as she completely faded away.

Sesshomaru stood there and looked down at the girl still unconscious. He knelt down and gently picked her up and took her to her chamber. (_Mate? How can this be, but I will see if what my mother says is true, then I will make my decision on whether to mate her or not.)_, he thought as he laid her in the bed. As he left, he knew he needed to get a message to general Akatsuki, he needed to know that his daughter had returned. Sesshomaru made a quick left down the hall back to his study, unaware of what was happening in the mind of Kagome while she slept.

Once in his study, he barked for Jaken's presence. When the imp slithered in, Sesshomaru proceeded to give orders of things he wanted done immediately, such as guards placed outside the door of Kagome's chamber, and on the balcony of her room. If anyone saw Inuyasha and the now very alive Kikyo, they were to throw them in the dungeons until Kagome has awakened and has seen them. It was completely up to her if they lived or died. Jaken wrote all this down and made his way to the door when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"One more thing Jaken." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes Mi Lord?" Jaken shrilled.

"I want you personally, to find general Akatsuki and tell him that his daughter has returned, and that his presence here is required." Sesshomaru told the imp.

"Yes Mi lord, b…bu…but where do I find him." Jaken shrieked.

"In the western mountains south of here, the former home of the elementals. NOW GO!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Right away Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screamed as he scrambled out the study door.

(_What I wouldn't give to have Naraku or my bastard of a bother here, I really need to kill something.) _He growled to his self, maybe a soak in his personal hot spring might help elevate the stress of the pass few days. As he thought that, he made a right turn from his study to his chambers to do just that.

**Ava: "Well that's chapter 10, sorry it took so long to update, now that I am back at work, I've had a lot to catch up on there. I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story, I know that I am! Jaken please do your job, for I must do mine." **

***Ava leaves the room with an arm full of papers and pens.***

**Jaken: "Please read and review! Protect this lowly servant from my mistress's wrath!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jaken: "Mistress Ava does not nor will she ever own Inuyasha and its characters. She does not make profit of her fan fiction."**

**Ava: That's right! It's my birthday! *runs around dancing* and in celebration of that fact here are a few chapters! Weeeeeeeeee!**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome and Lady Una sat in the field talking to each other when Lady Yui appeared, and she looked a little upset as she stomped to the other two women.

"Oh…..that insufferable pup!" Yui growled

"Dear Yui, whatever is the matter?" Una asked

"That so called son of mine, grrrrr….. When I am back in my body, I am going to bend that pup over my knee and give him a good LONG spanking!" She snarled.

"You do mean Sesshomaru, right?" Kagome questioned.

"Who else could I be speaking of; of course I'm talking about Sesshomaru." Yui growled.

Kagome looked at Lady Yui with a quizzical eye, and then her shoulders started to shake as she raised a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that was forming. Lady Una looked to her daughter and soon figured out what she was laughing at as Kagome sent her the mental image she had just pictured. Kagome and her mother were soon laughing uncontrollably whilst Lady Yui looked on rather confused until Kagome showed her as well the image of Sesshomaru bent over his mother's knee getting on hell of a spanking and crying and begging his mother to stop. Lady Yui stood there in shock and soon you heard a snort, Una and Kagome watched on as Lady Yui bent over in a fit of laughter at the thought and the two joined with her. They laughed until they till their faces turned red and tears were streaming down their faces.

"Okay…time to get serious. It is time to begin Kagome's training." Yui stated as she straightened her kimono.

"Well, exactly how are we going to do this?" Kagome asked

"Half the time you will train with your mother in meditation to better control your powers and to strengthen them. The other half of you training is with me. I will train you in combat; you will be knowledgeable with many techniques and weapons by the time I am through with you." Lady Yui said with a coy smirk.

"Okay…..didn't see that coming." Kagome commented.

"But first," Yui began, "come here and give me a hug young lady."

Kagome looked at Yui like she had grown another head, but shrugged it off and was soon enveloped into a massive bear hug.

"C…an't…..br…breath..." Kagome wheezed

"Sorry child, it's just that I have waited so long to do that. You have told her everything right Una?" Yui said as she let Kagome go.

"She knows everything Yui, now let her training began." Una smiled

"Huh? W…what?" Kagome stuttered

"Oh yes, your training begins with me dear one. We must first make you stronger in body before we train with you powers." Yui stated as she turned to leave knowing Kagome would soon follow.

Una lay back on the grass and watched her daughter nervously follow her friend. It was going to be hard to let her go again when her training was done, (_but that is what a mother does, they have too._) She thought to herself.

-SOMEWHERE IN EDO-

Inuyasha was running as if hell itself was chasing him. He had caught Kikyo's scent two days ago, if what his nose was telling then Kagome was right, Kikyo was indeed fully alive. As he cleared the treetops once more, he caught sight of Kikyo's red hamakas. Inuyasha touched down on the forest floor and headed straight in her direction. He burst through the tree line into a clearing, and there she was, just standing there like she was expecting him.

"Kikyo, it is true, you're alive!" Inuyasha breathlessly said as he stared at the woman he loved.

"You must has killed me reincarnation Inuyasha, for yes, I am very much alive." Kikyo coldly replied. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head at this remark.

"No Kikyo, she is still alive."

"How is that possible? She and I shared a soul; one cannot live without a soul."

"Well you see, she wasn't you reincarnation to began with, I think she was a host for your soul, or something like that." He stated. "But that doesn't matter now! We can finally be together!" Inuyahsa said as he wrapped his arms around the cold hearted miko. He didn't notice the evil smirk that came across her face as she whispered.

"_As you wish"_

"What did you say Kikyo?" He questioned as he looked down at her.

"Make me your mate Inuyasha; I have waited long enough to have you for myself." She sweetly said.

"I Love you Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he started to kiss down her neck. The whole time Kikyo kept looking to the red eyes that hid in the tress just behind the half-breed.

(_Yes….Mate him Kikyo, turn him against his pack and that irritating miko.)_ Naraku thought as he watched Inuyahsa strip his mate and proceed to rut with her. Soon he would have that jewel, but first he had to find that damned miko and find out how she was alive, and then, of course kill her once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ava: "I told you chapters and I meant it!"**

**Jaken: "My mistress means it!"**

**Chapter 12**

**Mother Dearest**

Shippo sat on the end of Kagome's bed, just looking as her. No one told him what had happened, Miroku and Sango both said it was grown up stuff and not to worry. He growled to his self once more, this was his mother they were talking about; he had every right to know what was going on with her. He pounded his little hands on his legs as he tried to keep from crying, he had to be strong for his mother. All he wanted was to know that she was going to be okay, that she would wake up and hold him once again. Soon enough the tears started to flow, he already lost on mother, and he didn't think he could live through it again, not this time.

Shippo jumped when he heard footsteps approaching the room. He crawled up Kagome's body, ready to protect he if need be. As the door slid open, Shippo quickly rubbed his eyes so the demon lord wouldn't see his tears.

"Why are you kit, you should be in you chambers asleep," he stated coldly.

"I'm not going anywhere! I will stay in this room until my mother wakes up….if she ever does." Shippo said with a sad face.

It just accord to the lord that just like Kagome took the kit in as her own, the kit saw her as his mother. With demon children, especially with males, they were fiercely protective of their mothers. He knew the kit would leave her side until she woke up.

"Come with me kit, I will tell you what has happened to you mother." He said as he turned to leave.

"But….I…Don't…."

"You will be staying in her chamber while she sleeps, I will not ban you from her presence." Sesshomaru added.

Shippo looked to Kagome than to the demon lord. "She will be safe right?"

"She will be safe; you have this one's word."

With that said Shippo hopped of the bed and followed Sesshomaru out the door. Once again, in his study, he told the kit to sit. Once he was settled, Sesshomaru sighed.

"Your mother will remain in this deep sleep for five moons." He began. When he saw the shocked and confused expression on the child's face, he knew he had to explain everything to the kit. Few hours later, after many questions and explanations, Sesshomaru found his self carrying the sleeping kit back to Kagome's room and setting him on the bed with her. He watched as Shippo instinctively curled up against her side. It was a touching sight he had to admit to his self. He was beginning to understand why almost everyone was willing to die for this girl. She was loyal, trustful, and brutally honest. (_**All good things for good mate.**_) His beats growled to him.

(_You will be silent. I will make that decision not you.)_

(**Me has decided, me want her, won't take anyone else!**)

Sesshomaru's beast said no more as he left the room. As he slid her door shut he smelt his retainer approaching, as he turned, he saw Jaken scurrying to him.

"Mi Lord, general Akatsuki said that he will be here tomorrow night. He says he will come and see his daughter but he must not stay, he said he will discuss why when he arrives, he said to tell you it pertains to you mother Mi Lord." Jaken squawked

"Hn"

"Mi Lord?"

"That will be all Jaken, tell a servant to have an extra bed for the kit in Lady Kagome's room." He said as he walked away. (_What can general Akatsuki know about my mother?_) He thought as he headed to his chambers for some rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ava: "Oh yeah! Chapter 13! I need my cake Jaken! It's my birthday, where's MY CAKE!"**

**Jaken: "Right here Mistress Ava, birthday cheesecake!"**

**Ava: "WEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**Chapter 13**

**Family**

Rin watched on from behind the corner of the hall as her father figure gave orders to the imp. She didn't understand what was happening with Lady Kagome, but she was scared. She was scared for Lady Kagome and for her fox friend, she didn't want to Shippo to lose his mother and she didn't want to lose Lady Kagome either. As she peeked around the corner again, she saw that Lord Sesshomaru was leaving, heading in the direction of his chambers. Rin took a quick look around, and tip toed to Kagome's door. She quietly slid it open and snuck inside.

"What are you doing here Rin?" A sleepy Shippo asked.

"Rin is worried about Lady Kagome, she is going to be okay right?" Rin asked as she crawled up on the bed with her fox friend.

"It is complicated, but yes she is going to be okay." Shippo said with a yawn,

Rin let out a big sigh and then lay down next to Kagome. "Is it okay if Rin stays here with you and Lady Kagome?" she asked.

"Sure Rin! Why would it not be?" Shippo relied fully awake now.

Rin sat up and looked to Shippo then to Kagome. "Well," she started, "Rin knows that Kagome's not your real mother, but she acts like she is, Rin loves Lady Kagome very much, Rin loves Shippo too. Rin thinks of them as Rin's family." Rin said as she looked down at her lap.

"Well, I think of you as family; and I'm sure that Kagome does too!" Shippo said as he looked at Rin's sad face.

"What is wrong Rin?"

"Do you think that Lady Kagome could be Rin's mother?" Rin asked with a blush as she tugged on the end of her kimono.

Shippo was stunned for about five seconds when a huge smile came upon his face. "SURE! Kagome would love too! She loves you just like she does me." Shippo reassured her.

"Really, she would!?" Rin said with a hopeful smile.

"I'm Positive Rin, all you have to do is ask her, though you will have to wait until she wakes up." Shippo said

"How long will that be?"

"Ummmmm, for a while? I can't really remember what Lord Sesshomaru said." Shippo replied with a puzzled face.

"That's okay, Rin will wait for however long it takes!" She squealed.

Shippo giggled then turned to his mother. "All I know is that she is going to be different when she wakes up, she will be stronger and more powerful is what Sesshomaru said." Shippo said as he once again lay back down beside Kagome, Rin doing the same as well.

"Rin will be happy when mama wakes up, Rin will have a family." She said as her eyes closed.

"*yawn* Yeah a family." Shippo said as the two children drifted off to sleep.

Even in her unconscious dream like state, Kagome's arms wrapped around the two sleeping children. Maybe some instinct knew that they were there, or maybe it was just Kagome's love showing.

**Ava: "Oh yeah! I did it! I did it! Hahahahahahahah!**

**Jaken: " Ummmm please read and review, Mistress Ava is kind of ummmmm on a sugar high!**

**Ava: "WOOOOO! HOOOOOO!**


	14. UPDATE

**Sorry but I am having difficulty loading chapters, please be patient while I solve the problem with my computer. *Grabs hammer* **


End file.
